


Endytophilia

by Starisia



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starisia/pseuds/Starisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Eric chuckled quietly, nipping lightly at the corner of the boy’s jaw before pulling back, looking down at the young man’s flushed face, the plump lips slightly parted as he panted lightly for air. Blue eyes locked with lust darkened amber and he leaned down, eyes narrowing as his lips just brushed against the other’s own.'</p><p>EricxShiro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endytophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was written for a prompt given to me by a really good friend on my AU!Shiro RP account on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: 'Endytophilia: I’ll write my/your character having sex while clothed/partially clothed.'

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat, amber eyes locked firmly on the ceiling as the blond continued kissing and sucking lightly on his neck, only to let out a startled cry, breath hitching as the other bit down on the junction where neck met shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark.

Shiro’s hands, one clutching the light blue cloth on the other’s shoulder and the other threaded through tousled gold strands, tightened their hold and a soft sound of amusement escaped the taller boy's throat, lips and tongue ghosting gently across the mark in way of apology before moving to  one of the boy’s ears, sucking and nibbling lightly on the lobe and sending a small shiver racing down the younger’s spine.

One had trailed down the albino’s side, around to lightly cup the front of the his pants, a smirk tugging at his lips as the action earned him a surprised gasp from the smaller male before he could stop it. Shiro’s hips bucked lightly into the touches and he quickly caught his lower lip between his teeth in an attempt to hold back the soft sounds that tried to escape as Eric began gently massaging the hardening flesh hidden beneath the confines of cloth.

"E...Eri…" Shiro panted, his voice trailing off into a low moan that sent a small shiver of aroused delight down the blond’s spine, prompting him to increase the pressure applied to the other’s clothed need. Shiro’s breath quickened, hips pressing into the blond’s hand in search of more of that delicious pressure, only for a soft whine of protest to tear from his throat as Eric pulled his hand away.

Eric chuckled quietly, nipping lightly at the corner of the boy’s jaw before pulling back, looking down at the young man’s flushed face, the plump lips slightly parted as he panted lightly for air. Blue eyes locked with lust darkened amber and he leaned down, eyes narrowing as his lips just brushed against the other’s own.

"Patience Isana…" He all but purred against the silverette’s lips before slipping his tongue into the moist cavern, stifling any more protests before they even had a chance to escape.

His tongue met Shiro’s, pressing against the wet muscle until he got the reaction he wanted, feeling his lust spike as a soft moan escaped the boy beneath him, his own arousal growing steadily more uncomfortable in it’s cloth confines. He knew that, despite his reprimand, he didn’t have it in him to wait much longer himself.

That thought in mind he pulled back, leaving Shiro even more flushed and breathless than before. He moved back, half straddling Shiro’s legs as he set about undoing and removing the belt, dropping it off the side of the bed to land on the floor with a dull thud. He could feel Shiro’s gaze, bright amber orbs locked solely on him as his hands moved to undo his pants, chuckling softly once more as Shiro averted his gaze, flush deepening when he began pulling the article off the smaller male’s hips along with his boxers, exposing him to the cool air of the room.

A small smile tugged at the blond’s lips as he pulled the pants and boxers from the boy’s ankles and slipped between his bare legs, leaving the boy in nothing but the white button up with the top few buttons already undone, red ribbon barely remaining loosely tied around his neck.

He reached over the albino’s body, to the bedside table, growling lowly in mild annoyance as he ruffled through the contents of one drawer until his hand finally found the small bottle it sought.

He pulled the bottle out, quickly popping the lid and lathering his fingers with the gel-like substance before circling the boy’s entrance with one long digit, feeling the muscles twitch and tense reflexively at the touch.

"Relax…"He murmured quietly, leaning back down to press a light kiss to one of Shiro’s exposed collarbones. He smiled faintly as the other took a shuddering breath and did as he was told, and Eric didn’t waste any time in pressing one finger into the boy.

He waited a moment before beginning to move it slowly, letting Shiro get used to the sensation before slowly slipping in the second and beginning the familiar motions of prepping the smaller male for what was to come.

Shiro shifted beneath him, his breath hitching as the other began scissoring his fingers. Eric paused the motions of his fingers, mouth moving a little lower and off to the side, his lips easily finding one of the perked buds hidden beneath white cloth. His mouth closed around the covered nub and he gave a small suck, smirk returning at the soft moan that tore from the boy’s throat, thin fingers once again threading into golden strands and pressing him closer.

When he was sure that Shiro was thoroughly distracted he continued the familiar motions of stretching and loosening the tight ring of muscle before finally slipping in the third digit. He began thrusting his fingers in and out of the smaller form, waiting impatiently for any signs of discomfort to fade, only to freeze, eyes lighting up as a surprised cry escaped the boy’s throat, hips rocking back into the blond’s motions.

He pulled back looking down at Shiro’s flushed face, the younger’s breath shuddering from his lungs as his hands clutched at the pillow on either side of his head.

He slowly repeated the motion, watching Shiro took a shuddering breath, face contorted and his body writhing. Eric swallowed thickly, gnawing lightly at his lower lip, his arousal growing almost painful as he removed his fingers, mumbling a quiet apology under his breath at the other’s soft whine of protest.

His hands quickly moved to undo his own pants, sliding them down just enough to release his aching need, before swiftly moving to pull off his hoodie, throwing it to an unimportant corner for the time being. Feeling Shiro’s gaze on him, he grabbed the near forgotten bottle of lube from where it had fallen to the sheets, hissing quietly as he began spreading the cold substance along his length, the gel like liquid slowly warming on his skin.

Taking a shaky breath, he met the other’s amber gaze, lining himself up with Shiro’s stretched hole, just wanting to be sheathed in that tight heat and not having it in him to wait any longer.

Leaning down, he rested his lips lightly against Shiro’s forehead and took a deep breath before slowly pushing passed the tight ring of muscle. His breath hitched, almost escaping in a soft moan as the other’s tightness enveloped him inch by pleasurable inch, barley registering as Shiro’s body stiffened and shuddered beneath his own.

He paused once he was fully seated within the younger’s warmth, panting lightly as he rested his head against the smaller male’s. He slowly blinked open his eyes, not quite sure when they’d fallen closed, meeting Shiro’s gaze before laying a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Let me know… when I can move…" he mumbled against the skin, body trembling minutely with the effort of staying still, a pale hue already beginning to dust across his features.

Shiro made a soft sound of acknowledgement low in his throat, lifting one hand to tangle gently in the soft gold strands, pulling the blond into a deep kiss.

Eric blinked in mild surprise but made no move to pull away, instead choosing to thread his fingers through the damp strands of silky white, stroking gently as he allowed his lips to part against the whitette’s own, letting Shiro lead the kiss and do as he liked.

"Wh-whenever you want…" the albino murmured softly, a small smile forming on his lips when he pulled away. Eric let out a near silent sigh of relief, earning a soft sound of amusement from the smaller male. Breathing slightly deeper than usual, he set a slow pace, drawing his hips back as far as he dared before slowly pressing back in, watching Shiro’s face for any sign of pain or discomfort.

One of his hands moved from beside Shiro’s shoulders to the boy’s own, twining their fingers together and pinning his hand beside his head as a soft, almost inaudible moan escaped the smaller’s throat.

 A small smirk slowly formed on the blond’s lips As Shiro’s hand tightened on his, his pace quickening slightly alongside their breathing as soft sighs, gasps, and near inaudible moans began spilling from the smaller males lips.\ in a near constant stream.

He shifted a bit, changing the angle of his thrusts, eyes darkened by lust and determination as he sought that one spot he knew could make Shiro cry out in pure bliss. His free hand glided down the other’s clothed side till it reached one pale hip, resting there for a moment before trailing down the boy’s leg. Reaching the whitette’s knees, Eric suddenly pulled it up, hooking it loosely over his hip, earning a surprised cry from the younger male sprawled beneath him.

Another cry soon escaped the boy’s throat as he threw his head back, amber eyes going wide as his grip tightened on Eric’s hand, almost crushing it in his white knuckled hold. Eric winced slightly at the grip, but payed it little heed as his smirk softened into a small smile, easily recognizing that reaction and hearing the pleasure lacing that familiar cry.

He continued at that angle, watching Shiro as he writhed beneath him, pale features twisted in an expression that any other time would have  been one of bitter pain, but was currently one of sweet pleasure that coursed through his small frame in near-crushing waves. Eric gnawed at his lower lip, trying in vain to bite back a low moan as liquid warmth spread languidly through his veins, before pooling low in the pit of his stomach,

His pace quickened, sweat dampened gold clinging to his face and neck, as comprehension was slowly driven from his mind as Shiro’s breathless cries and soft gasps urged him on, even more so as one choked sound registered as a cry of his name.

He moved his hand from Shiro’s knee, letting it slide back up and gently massaging the inside of his thigh for a few moments before moving  to lightly stroke the younger’s neglected arousal in a fleeting caress. Watching in lust-clouded amusement as Shiro’s hips bucked into his touch, Eric slowly let his hand close around the younger’s hardened flesh and began stroking it slowly, swiping his thumb lightly across the sensitive slit when he reached the tip.

"E…Eric-" Shiro managed to grit out between panted breaths and gasped moans, his face flushed, eyes clouded with lust and pleasure, and the beginnings of desperation, "S… stop… teasing…!"

Eric let a breathless sound of mild amusement escape his throat, smile widening a fraction as his young lover’s breath hitched, his bottom lip suddenly getting caught between his teeth as a violent shudder raced down his spine and his free hand clutched at the sheets at his side

It wasn’t hard to tell just how close to that blessed edge the albino was, and, despite how much he would have loved to continue teasing, Eric knew he wasn’t far behind and he was all too eager to fall from the cliff. He tightened his hold ever so slightly, continuing to stroke him with tortuously slow motions for a few moments more before steadily increasing the pace of his hand, watching as Shiro writhed, soft gasps and moans slipping from between parted lips without reservation as rational thought was burned to cinders by the added pleasure.

Swallowing thickly, breathing fast and shallow, Eric untwined his fingers from Shiro’s own, moving to rest his arm on the pillow beside the albino’s head before leaning in, capturing the younger’s lips in a deep kiss, fueled by little more then the passion and ferocity of primal lust and raging need. He nipped at the boy’s lips, pushing his tongue into the warm cavern almost the instant  they parted beneath his assault. He moaned softly into the kiss as one of the younger’s hands came up to thread into damp strands, the other moving to grasp at the cloth on his shoulders and pull him that much closer.

He felt another violet shudder shake the other’s form, the only warning he received before the boy’s body tensed beneath his own, a loud moan tearing from the albino’s throat only to be swallowed by the blond’s kiss as he finally reached his end, back arching of the mattress.

Eric groaned lowly and broke from the kiss, feeling Shiro’s muscles tighten around him as the younger finally released into his waiting hand, body convulsing and shuddering as his breathing escaped in soft pants and the occasional near inaudible moan, eyes clouded as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. The blond continued thrusting a few more moments, body shuddering as he thrust deep into the pale body under him and finally fell from the edge.

His hands fisted into the sheets, head dropping to rest against Shiro’s shoulder. His teeth sunk into the whitette’s shoulder once more, attempting to stifle the low moan that tore from his throat, his release crashing down on him in a powerful wave of molten ecstasy that rushed through his veins, overrunning his vision with bright star bursts of snowy white as he continued rocking his hips, gladly riding out the waves of pleasure for a couple more moments before stilling at last.

Several minutes passed in near complete silence, the only sound in the room that of panted breaths that shuddered in and out of their lungs as they basked in the glow of their mutual ends. Eric blinked a few times, white slowly fading from blue eyes. His brow furrowed slightly as he felt the soft stroking of gentle finger in damp gold. He let out a shuddering sigh, finally forcing his body to move, turning a clouded blue gaze to Shiro’s face.

He blinked once more, finding he younger’s eyes locked solely on him, a small, sated smile present on his lips. He smirked faintly, tiredly, leaning up to press a soft kiss to the smaller male’s lips before slowly pushing himself up rolling to lay beside the albino, a soft grunt escaping his throat as he pulled out of the smaller male, smirk widening a fraction at the soft sound of discontent the other made in response.

He let his eyes drift closed, still pleasantly high from his release, only opening them again when he felt a familiar weight pressing itself up against his side. He looked down, a soft huff of amusement escaping his throat as he caught sight of the snowy strands splayed across his shoulder. He shifted his arm to wrap partially around the boy’s shoulders, gently stroking the pale strands for a few moments before pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

Shiro yawned, curling closer to the blonde’s warth, amber eyes drifting to half mast. “Tired?” Eric asked, turning to lay on his side and pulling the younger male to his chest.

"H… hai…" Shiro murmured, moving as close to eric’s form as he could get, a small smile forming on his lips as their legs tangled together and Eric’s arm wrapped around his waist and back, keeping him close.

"Then sleep." The blond replied softly, nuzzling the soft white strands, his own vibrant blue eyes growing heavy as he breathed in the familiar scent. The boy gave a small nod, settling comfortably against the other male,  barely paying any attention as Eric pulled the blanket over both their forms. He let his eyes drift closed, his breathing evening out in a matter of moments as consciousness gave way to slumber, Eric following close behind.


End file.
